


Ein Haufen Oneshots

by swordlady01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Moana (2016), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo Valdez, Gen, Marauders' Era, Oneshot, Rumtreiber, angry Hermione granger, gestrandeter Percy jackson, ich bin schlecht im taggen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordlady01/pseuds/swordlady01
Summary: Oneshots:Wie James und Lily sich kennengelernt haben (HP)Der Tod des Fred Weasley (HP)Erinnerungen (HP)Nachhilfe (HP)Bob und die Sterne (PJO)Der gestrandete Junge (PJO und Vaiana)Es sollte doch nur ein Schwertkampftraining sein (PJO)#Online - Wie das Leophone zu seinem Namen kam (PJO)Ein paar unterhaltsame (mehr oder weniger)/dramatische Oneshots die ich über die Jahre geschrieben habe, Anmerkungen sind erwünscht.Requests auch.





	1. Wie James und Lily sich kennengelernt haben & Wie James zu seinem ersten Date mit Lily kam

Lilys Sicht:

Es war mein zweiter Tag in Hogwarts und ich hatte zum ersten Mal Zaubertränke. 

Schnell zog ich mir meine Sachen über den Kopf und warf mir meinen Schulumhang über. Meinen EIGENEN Schulumhang. 

Dann lief ich runter in die große Halle und schlang schnell mein Frühstück herunter. 

Ich wollte schnell in den Unterricht, weil ich es schon früher geliebt habe mit Severus Tränke zusammenzubrauen (damals noch mit Eimer und Gras). 

Sobald ich mein Müsli aufgegessen hatte, lief ich zum Slytherintisch, weil ich dachte, dass Severus dort sitzt. Doch sein Freund, Avery, sagte mir, dass Severus sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hatte. Ich war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass dieser nicht auf mich gewartet hatte, doch ich schluckte meinen Ärger hinunter und beschloss ihn zu suchen. 

Gerade als ich mich auf den Weg machen wollte, fiel mir ein, dass ich den Weg zu den Kerkern gar nicht kannte. 

Schnell fragte ich einen älteren Schüler, der mir den Weg beschrieb. Trotzdem bog ich zweimal falsch ab. 

Als ich endlich bei den Kerkern ankam, hatte ich nur noch zwei Minuten, bis Unterrichtsbeginn. Doch gerade, in dem Moment, in dem ich den Klassenraum von Professor Slughorn betreten wollte, sah ich etwas, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Severus, hing kopfüber von der Decke. 

Ein schwarzhaariger, lässig aussehender Junge, hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Wutentbrannt stürmte ich auf ihn zu. "Was machst du da? Laß ihn gefälligst runter du Arsch!", schrie ich. "Hallo Schönheit, wie heißt du? Mein Name ist James Potter"

\--------Ein Zeitsprung, der (wenn ihr nicht aufpasst) aus dem Bildschirm kommt und euch mit einem Biss den Kopf vom Hals abtrennt----------

-James Sicht-

Lily. Ich seufzte. Ihr Name klang nach Rosenblättern. Er klang nach Herbst und Schokolade. Lily! Ich seufzte wieder.

"Hey Alter, du musst sie nochmal fragen!", meinte Sirius. Ich kann den Trauerkloß neben mir, der sich meinen besten Freund schimpft, nicht mehr ertragen!". "Du hast ja Recht.", erwiderte ich, "Meine Laune nervt mich ja selbst, aber es hat keinen Sinn sie noch einmal zu fragen. Sie wird mir ja doch nur wieder einen Korb geben- Mal wieder. Ich habe sie 214 Mal gefragt. Ich kann nicht mehr!". "James Mann, seit fast drei Tagen, wirft sie dir Blicke zu. Heimlich und verstohlen. Keiner soll sie bemerken, aber ich habe sie trotzdem gesehen. Sie guckt dich an, sie sieht dir nach. Sie ist zu 100% neugierig. Sie fragt sich, warum du sie seit einer Woche nicht mehr mit deinem Arsch betrachtest.". "Ich gebe sie auf, deshalb! Sie wird nie >ja< zu einem Date mit mir sagen und ich werde sie auch nicht mehr fragen!", reagierte ich gereizt. "Wenn sie sich fragt, weshalb ich sie ignoriere, soll sie doch einfach Mal scharf nachdenken. Sie ist doch angeblich so schlau! Ich meine SIE hat mich doch immer abblitzen lassen. Ich habe es sechs verdammte Jahre lang versucht und ich habe es satt! Mir reicht's! Irgendwann gibt auch ein James Potter auf!". "Boah James, komm runter, es starren dich schon alle an!" Peinlich berührt sah ich mich um. Gott sei Dank, war wenigstens Lily nicht da.

Kleinlaut ging ich mit Moony aus der Halle. Wir wollten noch Hausaufgaben machen. Bzw. ich wollte noch Hausaufgaben machen und Moony, hatte sich bereiterklärt mir auf dem letzten Drücker zu helfen.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, begegneten wir Lily und Schniefelus, die anscheinend gerade zum Essen gingen. Ich uns Moony liefen an ihnen vorbei. Er hob die Hand zum Gruß, doch ich ignorierte die beiden.

Naja, ich ignorierte Lily. Zu Schniefelus und seinen fettigen, widerlichen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm strähnig und ölig ins Gesicht fielen, gab ich einfach mal, ausnahmsweise keinen Kommentar ab.

Ich spürte Lily bohrenden Blick im Rücken und als ich schon fast am Ende des Ganges war, hörte ich ihre Stimme.

Wie elektrisiert blieb ich stehen. "Hallo James". Es waren nur zwei Worte. Zwei kleine Worte. Und doch bedeuteten sie in diesem Moment die Welt für mich. Ihre Stimme, wenn sie sprach. Zart und weich.

Und diese Stimme hatte meinen Namen ausgesprochen! -'Stopp!', sagte ich mir. 'Nicht weich werden James!', befahl mir meine Kopfstimme. 'Wenn du jetzt nachgibst, endest du wieder als Elend auf zwei Beinen. Halte durch!'

Doch ich hörte nicht auf meine innere Stimme. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihr um und antwortete ihr: "Hallo Lily". Meine Stimme klang leise, ein wenig wie ein flüstern, als hätte ich die Worte nur gewispert. Schüchtern kam Lily auf mich zu und fragte: "Wie geht es dir James?"

Ich überlegte. Sollte ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Ich entschied mich dafür. "Mir geht es nicht so gut. Und dir?". Mir geht es um ehrlich zu sein miserabel. Es ist, als würde etwas fehlen in meinem Leben. Etwas, dass ich zuvor nervig fand und für selbstverständlich gehalten habe ist jetzt weg. Und ich vermisse es. Ich vermisse dich James.", sagte sie. Schniefelus neben ihr, sah so aus, als würde er gleich explodieren. Dabei lief er ihr nur hinterher. Sie redete ja nicht mal mehr mit ihm. Er war auch verabscheuungswürdig. Jemand der seine beste Freundin Schlammblut nannte, hatte nichts besseres verdient.

Plötzlich sackte er in sich zusammen. Langsam und schleichend verließ er den Gang.

Ich hingegen platzt beinahe vor Glück. Aus meinem Übermut hinaus, fragte ich: "Lily, gehst du nächsten Samstag mit mir nach Hogsmeade?".

Erschrocken, sah ich sie an. Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass es mir Leid tut, doch aus meinem Mund kam kein Laut. Ich machte mich schon auf den nächsten Korb gefasst, als sie mir antwortete. "Sehr gerne James. Um 16.00 Uhr in der großen Halle?". Lächelnd bejahte ich.


	2. Der Tod des Fred Weasley

Und er lag einfach so da. 

Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch seine Augen sind leer. 

Gestorben durch einen fehlgeleiteten Fluch, der die Decke traf. 

Alles war laut, die Ohren dröhnten vom Gebrüll, dem Kampfeslärm, dem Gefluche und den Trauerschreien. Und doch hörte man Fred's Lachen deutlich heraus. 

Er lachte und plötzlich verstummte er. Lag auf dem Boden, Gestein auf der Brust. 

Er lachte- und einen Wimpernschlag später war er tot. 

Einfach tot. 

Gestein stürzt runter, begräbt ihn. Und sein Herz schlägt: Bumm. Poch. Bumm. Poch. Und dann... Nichts. 

Nur noch Gestein, Blut und abgetrennte Gliedmaßen. 

Dort liegt eine Hand. Aus dem blutigen Stumpf, ragt ein Knochen. 

Nur noch Gedärme, Fels und entsetzte Gesichter, ein leeres Lächeln und Augen denen das Leben entflohen ist. 

Kalt und starr liegt er dort. 

Unter Trümmern begraben. 

Neben ihm, seine Brüder. Erschrocken und entsetzt. Geschockt. 

Langsam verstehen sie. Ein lautes Schluchzen ist zu hören. Percy weint. 

Und George, steht einfach nur da. Nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Eine vereinzelte Träne rollt ihm die Wange hinunter. Er fällt auf die Knie und blickt in Fred's Gesicht. 

Es ist kalt und starr, die Augen sind leer, ein letztes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Es ist still. Ich stehe in der hintersten Reihe, trage zu Fred's letzter Ehre ein schwarzes Kleid. Der Pfarrer redet. Er redet belangloses. Für ihn ist dies hier Routine. 

Er kennt den Toten nicht und er ist ihm auch egal. Er tut nur seinen Job. "Ruhe in Frieden", endet er und verlässt seinen Platz neben dem frisch zugeschüttetem Grab. 

'Ein Pfarrer', denke ich mir, 'Fred war nicht einmal gläubig.'. Doch für Molly ist es wichtig, dass ihr Sohn den Segen erhält. 

 

Nun tritt George noch vorne. Er beginnt mit belegter Stimme zu reden:" Warum?", fragt er. 

Dann beginnt er haltlos zu schluchzen. "Fred war mehr als nur mein Zwilling! Er war mein bester Freund und mein Seelenverwandter! Wir haben über alles gesprochen, all unsere Geheimnisse geteilt!   
UND NUN HAST DU MICH ALLEINE ZURÜCKGELASSEN!". 

Das letzte schrie er heraus, Richtung Himmel. 

"NUN BIST DU GEGANGEN! WARUM? WARUM? WARUM BIST DU NICHT GEBLIEBEN? WARUM HAST DU MICH NICHT MITGENOMMEN?" 

Dann fällt er auf die Knie und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Charlie kommt nach vorne und hilft George hoch. 

George zittert unkontrolliert und seine Unterlippe bebt. Seine Augen sind stark gerötet, von dem nächtelangen Weinen. Er wirkt dünn, aber nicht auf eine gesunde Art und Weise. Eher abgemagert, als hätte er vor Kummer lange nichts gegessen. 

Mit sanftem Druck führt Charlie George weg vom Rednerpult und schiebt ihn zurück in die Menschenmenge. 

Mit einem Schlag kehre ich wieder zurück in die Realität. Ich bin kein unbeteiligter Zuschauer. 

Es ist wie ein Tritt in die Magengrube. Ich beginne zu weinen. 

Fred war ein guter Mensch! Witzig und herzlich. Zu jeder Zeit konnte man den Schalk in seinen Augen sehen. 

Und jetzt ist er weg. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen. 

Erst jetzt fällt mir der Regen auf. Er strömt vom Himmel wie ein Wasserfall. 

Mein Kleid ist nass und klebt an meinem Körper. Auch der Himmel trauert um Fred Weasley. 

Ich bin maßlos erschöpft. Und traurig. 

Dabei kannte ich Fred nicht einmal sehr gut. Er hatte mich einmal in der zweiten Klasse vor Millicent Bulstrode gerettet und ihr eine Kotzpastille untergejubelt. 

Und trotzdem tat es weh zu wissen, dass sein Lachen auf ewig verstummt ist.


	3. Erinnerungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist wohl so ziemlich das kürzeste, was ich je geschrieben habe :/

Jeden Morgen wachte George auf. Alleine.

Jeden Morgen machte er sich fertig. Alleine, kein anderer war da.

Jeden Morgen ging er ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Alleine, ganz allein.

Und jeden Morgen sah er dann in den Spiegel und sah sich selbst. Alleine, ohne Fred. 

Jedes Mal sah er sich in diesem Spiegel und wünschte sich sein Ebenbild würde anfangen zu ihm zu sprechen, so wie Fred es früher tat. 

Fred. Sein Zwilling.

Sein Zwilling der jetzt nicht mehr war.

Und jeden Morgen erinnerte er sich.

Er erinnerte sich an ihre gemeinsame Zeit.

Wie sie anfingen auf Hogwarts.

Wie sie gleich am ersten Tag Nachsitzen bekamen.

Wie sie die Karte des Rumtreibers stahlen.

Wie sie herausfanden wie sie funktionierte.

Wie sie gemeinsam Streiche spielten.

Wie sie Spaß zusammen hatten.

Wie sie anfingen sich einen eigenen Laden vorzustellen.

Und wie ihr Traum Wirklichkeit wurde.

Und dann erinnerte er sich an die Schlacht.

An den einen Moment in dem Fred grinste, glücklich das Percy zurückgefunden hatte.

Und an den Moment in dem die Steine fielen.

Wie er selbst zusammenbrach, unfähig zu helfen.

Wie Fred ihn einfach zuückgelassen hatte.

Und dann kamen ihm die Tränen. 

Jeden Morgen.

Jeden Abend.

Jedes Mal wenn er in den Spiegel sah.


	4. Nachhilfe

Hermine wurde einmal gefragt, wieso sie aufgehört hatte Ron Nachhilfe zu geben, obwohl er sie doch ganz dringend nötig hatte, so wie seine Noten aussahen. Sie sah den Fragensteller nur seltsam an und began dann zu erzählen. "Also das war so....:"

"Ehrlich jetzt Ron? Wieso bittest du mich darum dir zu helfen, wenn du überhaupt nicht aufpasst was ich sage?", Hermine war sauer. 

Sie hatte eine halbe Stunde darauf verschwendet Ron zu erklären was es mit den Hexenverbrennungen von Salem auf sich hatte und er war einfach dabei eingeschlafen.

Und Ron hatte sie um Hilfe gebeten nicht umgekehrt.

"Huh? Was ist los?", Ron gähnte und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

"Was los ist? Du bist los! ich fass es nicht, wir sprechen über ein sehr ernstes Thema und du schläfst einfach ein! Und zu allem Überfluss wolltest DU darüber reden, damit du deinen Aufsatz für 'Geschichte der Zauberei' noch fertig bekommst!", Hermine stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften.

"Weißt du was, mach deinen blöden Aufsatz doch alleine. Ich kann es nbicht glauben, dass ich dir geglaubt habe, als du gesagt hast, dass dir dein Aufsatz wichtig ist. Ich gehe Ronald Weasley!".

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wutschnaubend um und stürmte aus der Bibliothek.

Ron satzte sich auf, noh immer ganz verduzt, er wusste nicht was gerade passiert war. 

Als sein Gehirn dann endlich anfing wieder zu arbeiten, fluchte er laut auf und rannte ihr hinterher.

"Mine? Mine, so warte doch! Ich schwöre dir ich wollte das nicht! Es war keine Absicht Mine, du musst mir glauben!", schrie er, als er sie endlich eingeholt hatte.

Hermine blieb stehen und drehte sich um, ihre Augen blitzten. 

"Ach so? Der Herr meinte er wollte nicht einschlafen?"

"Genau!", sagte Ron, erleichtert, dass sie ihn anscheinend verstand.

"Sag mal, du kannst mich mal kreuzweise! Ich habe eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht, dir Zusammenhänge etc. zu erklären! Ich habe sogar Notizen für dich angefertigt, damit du dich beim schreiben deines Aufsatzes daran orientieren kannst! Und wofür? Du schläfst ein, während ich mit dir rede! Ich.. Ich... Argh! Ich werde mich jetzt umdrehen und weitergehen und du wirst keinen weiteren Versuch machen mich anzusprechen, bis ICH zu dir komme. Und ich rate dir auf mich zu hören, weil du ganz sicher nicht willst, dass ich zu meinem Zauberstab greife!".

Ron nickte eingeschüchtert, "Darf ich denn wenigstens die Notizen haben?"

Hermine sah so aus, als würde sie gleich explodieren. 

"Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich dir die Notizen geben wollen? Schreibe deinen Aufsatz selber Ronald Weasley!", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und stürmte davon.

Schon wieder.

Ron stand etwas verlassen da und fragte sich was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Als er dann Harry die Geschichte erzählte, welcher auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum um die Ecke gebogen war erzählte, krazte dieser sich im Nacken und meinte, dass er auch keinen Schimmer hätte, was in Hermine vorginge, schließlich hätte Ron sich entschuldigt.

Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment an.

"Mädchen!", sagten sie dann einstimmig.


	5. Chapter 5

Es donnerte in jener schicksalhaften Nacht.

Draußen war es stockfinster, nur der Mond und die Sterne spendeten ein wenig Licht. Der Wind fuhr durch die Baumkronen und sie raschelten. 

Doch die Schönheit der Nacht erreichte nicht jeden. 

Unten im Tartarus konnte sie nicht gesehen werden. Dort hörte man das rascheln der Baumkronen nicht, zuckte nicht zusammen, wenn ein plötzliches Donnergrollen das Ohr erreichte und sah nicht das Licht des Mondes. Und erst Recht nicht das der Sterne.

Bob hockte auf einem Stein. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es ein Stein war und nicht ein Schädel oder ein Monster, dass ihn gleich versuchte aufzuessen.

Er seufzte betrübt und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. 

Es war nun fast ein Jahr her, seit er Percy Jackson und Annabeth Chase geholfen hatte zu fliehen. Fast ein Jahr, seitdem er seine Hoffnung darauf dem Tartarus je zu entkommen augegeben hatte um die Welt zu retten. 

Die Monster kümmerten ihn nicht. Er war zu mächtig, als dass ein paar Empusen oder Laistrygonen ihm etwas anhaben konnten.

Er seufzte wieder.

Dann fuhr er reflexartig hoch. Hinter ihm knallte es.

Er drehte sich um und was er sah, ließ ihn fast den Atem stocken. 

In der rot-schwarzen heißen Einöde des Tartarus erschien eine Tür.

Sie war nicht wie die Türen des Todes ein Fahrstuhl. Nein, es war eine ganz normale Tür, aus dunklem Ebenholz und einem Türknauf aus Eisen in Form eines Löwen. Oben an der Tür befand sich eine Glasscheibe.

Bob lugte hindurch und was er sah ließ ihn zurückstolpern, so erschrocken war er.

Durch das Fenster zu sehen, war ein Feld. Es wurde erst vor kurzem abgererntet und überall waren noch Stoppeln von dem Mais, der es kurz zuvor noch besiedelt hatte. Über das ganze Feld verteilt standen vereinsamt immer mal wieder Vogelscheuchen, eine seltsamer als die andere. Sie bestanden aus Autoreifen als Bäuchen und hatten die wunderlichsten Bestandteile. Eine hatte eine Gießkanne als Kopf mit aufgemalten Augen und einem roten Kussmund. Eine andere trug eine Fahrradlampe anstelle einer Nase und wieder eine andere hatte, wie bei einem Schneeman, Äste anstelle von Armen. Wenn man wollte konnte man die Scheuchen den ganzen Tag betrachten und einem würden immer wieder neue Details auffallen, immer wieder absurdere Merkmale die der Bastler ihnen, einer Eingebung folgend verpasst hatte. (A/N Wer denkt auch, es war Leos Idee????)

Doch es waren nicht das Feld oder die sich darauf befindlichen Scheuchen die Bob so überrascht hatten, dass er auf sein Steißbein gefallen ist, nein, es war der Nachthimmel, der Bob so bewegte.

Langsam stand der Titan, sich sein Steißbein reibend, auf. 

"Siehts du das Klein-Bob? Das sind sie! Das sind die Sterne, von denen ich die erzählt habe. Sind sie nicht wunderschön?"

Zustimmend miaute der kleine Skelett-Kater und wand sich schnurrend um Bob's Hals.

Bob schritt hastig auf die Tür zu und griff den Knauf, als würde er verschwinden, wenn er ihn nicht berühren würde.

"Sollen wir das Risiko wagen?", fragte Bob, "Sollen wir durch die Tür gehen und herausfinden ob es eine Falle war?"

Klein Bob kletterte an ihm hoch und balancierte dann seinen Arm entlang, bis der kleine Kater auf dem Löwenkopf drauf saß. Dann stupste er Bob an, wie um ihn zu ermutigen.

Bob drehte den Knauf langsam auf und stieß dann die Tür auf. Sie gab kein Geräusch von sich, nicht ein Knarren, nicht ein Quietschen.

Ein Windhauch blies ihm in sein Gesicht.

Entschlossen machte Bob einen schnellen Schritt durch die Tür und kniff die Augen zu.

Als er sie langsam wieder öffnete, rechnete er schon fast damit, dass es nicht geklappt hatte.

Doch als er sich umsah, befand er sich mitten auf diesem Feld im Nirgendwo. Die Feldstoppeln kitzelten seine Füße und die feuchte Erde grub sich zwischen seine Zehen.

Bob musste niesen, "Haaatschii!"

Sein Nieser klang wie der Donner durch die ansonsten so stille Nacht und schreckte ein paar Vögel auf, die sich auf den Bäumen zum Schlafen niedergelassen hatten.

Die Tür war verschwunden, aber das interessierte Bob nicht weiter, er staunte immer noch.

Dann realisierte er, wo er gerade war, dass er dem Tartarus entkommen ist.

Eine Träne rollte seine Wange hinunter.

"Hallo Sterne!", flüsterte er und Klein Bob rieb sich schnurrend an ihn.

 

Und dann wachte er auf merkte dass alles nur ein Traum war und er immer noch immer Tartarus steckte...

 

 

Nicht :P (Wolltet ihr mich gerade umbringen? Ich hätte mich umbringen gewollt.... Uhh, das klingt jetz seltsam ist das grammatikalisch korrekt?? Naja scheiß drauf, viel Spaß mit Bob, ich hab ihn lieb, er ist ein Held, "HALLO STERNE VON BOB")

 

Wie fandet ihr das?? Irgendwelche Wünsche was ich machen soll? Wenn mir die Idee gefällt schreibe ich dazu sogar was^^


	6. Der gestrandete Junge, das Mädchen, dass mit dem Meer befreundet war & Heimkehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Vaiana und Percy Jackson "Crossover"

Vaiana p.o.v.

Es war später Abend. Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter dem Meer.

Vaiana war müde. Zu gerne würde sie jetzt schlafen gehen. Sie gähnte und streckte sich, dann rieb sie sich die Augen. Sie wusste, bevor sie sich schlafen legen konnte, musste sie erst eine letzte Patrouille absolvieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich der Insel keine Feinde näherten.

Seufzend erhob sie sich und schob den Perlenvorhang zur Seite, der als Tür zu ihrer Hütte fungierte.

Sie ging los, vorbei an den Hütten der anderen Dorfbewohner, entlang am Berg und schließlich den Strand hinunter.

Gerade als sie dem Meer den Rücken zukehren wollte um zurück in ihre Hütte zu gehen, stupste sie etwas an.

Es war nass und kalt.

Vaiana quietschte auf und sprang einen halben Meter zurück. Angespannt stand sie da und sah sich wachsam um.

Dann dämmerte ihr, was passiert war. Ihre Schultern entspannten sich und sie fing an zu lachen, "Hallo Meer, dich habe ich auch lange nicht mehr gesprochen. Was gibt es denn?".

Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden ein wenig neugierig und verletzt zu klingen. Seit ihrem Abenteuer mit dem Halbgott Maui hatte es sich ihr nicht mehr gezeigt.

Das Meer formte, den für es so typischen, Tentakel und deutete auf etwas weiter hinten am Strand, in der Dunkelheit.

Vaiana kniff die Augen zusammen um mehr zu erkennen, aber alles was sie sah, war ein Fleck.

Von der Neugier gepackt, ging sie näher auf das etwas zu. Vorsichtig tat sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen, als würde sie jeden Moment angegriffen werden.

Als sie weiter an den Fleck herantrat erkannte sie, was das war, was an den Strand angespült wurde, beziehungsweise jetzt müsste es heißen wer es war, oder?

Am Strand lag ein Junge in seltsamen Klamotten. Sie hatte ihn noch nie auf der Insel gesehen und sie kannte jeden hier. 

Sie betrachtete ihn genauer. Er hatte schwarze Haare, war recht groß, hatte einen helleren Teint als sie und die Leute aus dem Dorf und ein leicht kantiges Gesicht.

Da beeindruckendste an ihm waren jedoch seine Augen. Sie waren seegrün und hatten blaue Akzente, wie der Ozean, der ihr teurer Freund war. Die Farben schienen herumzuwirbeln und sich zu vermischen. Woher sie wusste wie seine Augen aussahen? Er hatte sie soeben geöffnet.

Erschrocken wich Vaiana zurück. Der Ozean schob sich zwischen sie und den Jungen, wie um sie zu beschützen. Erleichtert atmete Vaiana auf, das Meer würde icht zulassen, dass ihr etwas passieren würde. Es war ihr Freund und Beschützer.

Der Junge indess stand langsam auf. Er blickte sich um, eindeutig verwirrt. Dann sah er das Meer und war noch verwirrter. Vaiana hätte schwören können, dass das das Maximum an Verwirrtheit war, das ein Mensch jemals erreichen könnte. Doch dann sah er sie, wie sie hinter dem Meer stand und schaffte es tatsächlich noch verwirrter zu gucken.

Dann verschwand der verwirrte Ausdruck von seinem Gesicht und wich einem Entschlossenem.

Daraufhin passierte etwas selstames. Das Meer, der Ozean, ihr bester und treuester Freund verließ sie. Die Wasserwand, die schützend zwischen den beiden Teenagern stand verschwand. 

Stattdessen baute das Wasser sich hinter dem Jungen auf, eine riesige Welle. Anders als sonst wirkte das Wasser nicht freundlich, sondern bedrohlich. Als würde es diesen Jungen ihr vorziehen. 

Sie versuchte nicht verletzt auzusehen, aber das gelang ihr wohl nicht so gut.

Da sprach der Junge zum ersten Mal. Er hatte eine kraftvolle Stimme, nicht tief, aber auch nicht quitschig und hoch. Irgendwie perfekt, dachte Vaiana. Er hatte einen befehlshaberischen Unterton, als würde er einer Armee überstehen, oder Chef eines Dorfes sein, so wie Vaianas Vater. Ja, dachte sie. Das ist treffend, er klingt wie mein Vater.

"Wer bist du und wo bin ich hier?"

 

Percy p.o.v.

Als Percy die Augen öffnete, blinzelte er. Alles tat ihm weh, als wenn Tyson sich auf ihn draufgeworfen hätte.

Wo war er? Was war passiert? Wieso lag er nicht in seiner Hütte im Bett?

Er stand auf und ignorierte seine ächzenden Glieder, die ihm zuflüsterten, dass er sich wieder hinlegen solle. Als er seine Umgebung in sich aufnahm, viel ihm auf, dass er an einem Strand war, umrundet von Palmen und dem Meer, das sich wie eine Wand aufbaute.

Moment mal...

Dem Meer, das sich wie eine Wand aufbaute? Percy war verwirrt. 

Erst war er nicht im Camp und jetzt war das Meer eine hohe Wand aus Wasser, obwohl er kein Ziehen in seinem Bauch fühlte. Was war hier nur los?

Er sah genauer hin und was er sah, ließ seine Verwirrtheit gipfeln. 

Hinter dem Meer, war ein Mädchen! Ein Mädchen!

Seine Verwirrtheit wich Entschlossenheit.

Na gut, dachte er sich. Dieses Spiel können auch Zwei spielen. Er spürte das vertraute Ziehen im Magen und befahl dem Wasser sich hinter ihm aufzubauen. Das Mädchen, welches dem offenbar nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, wirkte plötzlich verletzt, als hätte das Meer sie betrogen.

Percy ließ sich die Verwirrung darüber nicht ansehen und zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen, mahnte er sich, das hatte er von Annabeth gelernt.

Mit dem Meer hinter sich, begann er dann zu reden.

"Wer bist du und wo bin ich hier?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn erstaunt an, als wäre das die dümmste Frage überhaupt. 

"Ich bin Vaiana. Wir sind hier natürlich auf der Insel Montunui.", sagte sie, als wäre das selbstverständlich.

"Montunui?", fragte ich.

"Ja, genau."

Super, dachte Percy sich, damit kann ich jetzt auch nichts anfangen.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Vorsichtig, ohne das Mädchen aus den Augen zu lassen, bewegte er sich Richtung Meer, die Welle immer hinter sich, zum Angriff bereit.

Als er dann im Meer stand, konzentrierte er sich. Dann stieß er nach Luft.

"Was zum Teufel?!", er konnte sich nicht beherrschen.

Vaiana sah ihn erschrocken an, mit ihren großen rehbraunen Augen. Sie schien sich kurz zu sammeln und fragte dann vorsichtig, "Was ist denn los?"

"Was los ist?!", fuhr Percy sie an, bereute es aber gleich wieder, als er ihr Gesicht sah. Er wiederholte sich, etwas ruhiger, "Was los ist? Wir sind im Süd-Pazifik, dass ist los!"

"Wo sollten wir denn sonst sein?", fragte das Mädchen ihn, nun war sie verwirrt.

"Long Island.", sagte Percy, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. "In Long Island am Nordatlantischem Ozean."

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. 

Er sah sie sich genauer an. Sie hatte einen dunklen Teint, ähnlich dem von Leo und lange, dunkle, braune, lockige Haare, ebenfalls so wie die von Leo (nur das seine kurz waren). Ansonsten hatten sie nicht viel gemeinsam. Natürlich, Leo war ein Junge und sie ein Mädchen, aber trotzdem. 

Sie hatte abgerundete Gesichtszüge, eine Stupsnase und große rehbraune Augen. Sie war zierlich, hatte aber trotzdem Muskeln.

Percy seufzte innerlich, als eine lange Pause folgte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, die viel zu ruhig waren, fing er an zu reden.

"Wie auch immer, ich heiße Percy Jackson." und mit diesen Worten streckte er ihr die Hand hin.

Das Mädchen sah sie lange an und schien zu zögern. 

Dann fragte sie, "Wie hast du das mit dem Meer gemacht?"

Percy fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er die Welle immernoch aufgebaut hatte. Nach dem vielen Training, dass er absolviert hatte, konnte er inzwischen eine gewisse Menge Wasser unterbewusst an ihrem Platz halten. Rasch gab er das Wasser wieder frei. 

Er erwartete, dass es wieder zurückfließen würde, wurde jedoch überrascht.

Das Meer formte einen Tentakel und schob sich schützend vor Vaiana. Er runzelte die Stirn und dann fiel ihm ein, dass es das schonmal getan hat, als er aufgewacht war.

Das machte keinen Sinn, sie war keine Halbgöttin, er war sich sicher. Er würde es spüren, denn wenn sie das Wasser befehlen können würde, würde sie seine Schwester sein und hier im Südpazifik war das schlicht unmöglich. Schließlich war der momentane Pantheon der griechischen und römischen Götter in Amerika.

Dann bemerkte er, dass er seine Gedanken vom eigentlichen Thema wegschweifen ließ und Vaiana ihn immer noch fragend ansah.

"Bevor ich dazu was sage, möchte ich wissen, wie DU das machst.", verlangte er. Er würde niemals das Geheimnis der Götter einer Sterblichen verraten. Er würde auf der Stelle eingeäschert werden und eigentlich hatte er für das Wochenende schon Pläne und das würde ihm leider gar nicht passen.

"Das Meer ist mein Freund!", sagte Vaiana, als ob das offensichtlich wäre.

"Dein... Freund?", fragte Percy und musste sich beherrschen. 

"Ja, mein Freund.", sagte Vaiana.

Okay, dachte sich Percy, dass Meer ist ihr Freund, ganz logisch.... Dann dachte er sich, Wow, wieso raste ich gerade nicht aus? Das ist wirklich gruselig. Und dann dacht er sich, Ach ja, ich habe griechische Götter kennenglernt und herausgefunden, dass mein Vater einer ist. Und dann habe ich festgestellt, dass es auch noch römische Götter gibt. Und Ägyptische. Und Nordische. Also wieso nicht? Dieses Mädchen ist mit dem Meer befreundet....

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass das Mädchen ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Verdammt und was sollte er jetzt tuen? Die Wahrheit? Nein, auf keinen Fall.

"Ähmm......", sagte Percy und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Während er so tat, als ob er überlegte wie er es ihr sagen sollte, legte er sich einen schnellen Notfallplan zurecht.

"Okay.... Das klingt jetzt vielleicht seltsam, aber..."

Das Mädchen sah ihn auffordernd an.

Dann holte er blitzschnell aus und schlug ihr mit seiner Handkante gegen den Hinterkopf.

Sie stöhnte auf, verdrehte die Augen und fiel dann in sich zusammen.

Percy fing sie auf.

Dann bemerkte er, wie das Meer ihn worwurfsvoll ansah. Naja ansah ist jetzt vielleicht das falsche Wort. Eigentlich stupste es ihn nur harsch an, als wollte es so etwas ausdrücken, wie 'War das jetzt wirklich nötig?'

Pflichtschuldig antwortete Percy, "Tut mir Leid, ich habe Panik bekommen."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sorry für den Wechsel der Sicht, aber ich habe das ganze ursprünglich als drei voneinander getrennte Teile geschrieben und deshalb war das dann so in Ordnung--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Percy p.o.v.

Verdammt! Was mache ich jetzt? Verzweifelt gucke ich in den Himmel! So eine Scheiße...

Das ich aber auch immer so überreagieren muss! Annabeth hat schon recht, wenn sie mich Algenhirn nennt.

Nervös spiele ich mit Springflut. Langsam beruhige ich mich. 

Fest steht, dass ich hier nicht bleiben kann. 

Sachte hebe ich Vaiana an und lege sie in eines der Kanus, die am Strand stehen. 

Dann wandte ich mich wieder dem Meer zu.

Ich schloss meine Augen und betete: 'Vater, bitte hilf mir! Ich bin derzeit auf der Insel Montenui, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich hier hin gekommen bin, aber ich möchte hier wieder weg! Annabeth macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen und ich will sie nicht nochmal verlieren. Ich kann sie nicht nochmal verlieren. Bitte Vater, wenn ich dir auch nur irgendetwas bedeute sende mir Hilfe!'

Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder. Alles in mir sehnte sich nach Camp Half Blood. Ich vermisste die Anderen, das Essen, meine Familie und vor allem vermisste ich Annabeth. Ich wollte sie wieder umarmen und an mich ziehen. Ihren Duft in meiner Nase spüren und ihre weichen Lippen küssen. Nennt mich kitschig, aber mein Neunmalklug bedeutet mir die Welt.

Während mein ADHD mich also weiter in die Welt der Gedanken zog, passierte etwas vor mir im Wasser. Ich bemerkte es erst, als das Meer, mich wiederholt anstieß.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte ich verwirrt. Der Tentakel deutete auf eine Stelle im Wasser, wo Luftblasen an die Oberfläche drangen. Ich runzelte meine Stirn und versuchte genauer zu sehen, was darunter lag.

Auf einmal schoss etwas aus der Wasseroberfläche hervor. Schnell wich ich zurück und holte Springflut heraus. Doch als ich sah, was, oder besser gesagt wer die Kreatur war lachte ich auf und ließ Springflut sinken.

"Tyson!", rief ich und lief auf meinen Bruder zu. Ich hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und hier in dieser Situation freute ich mich gleich mal doppelt so sehr ihn zu sehen.

"Bruder!", freudestrahlend kam er auf mich zu und umarmte mich. 

"Vater hat mich geschickt", erklärte er mir, "Er meinte, dass ich dich kommen holen solle, weil du dich in einer schwierigen Situation befindest."

Ich nickte zustimmend. So konnte man es auch ausdrücken.

"Und wie kommen wir hier jetzt weg?", fragte ich.

Tyson grinste breit und deutete hinter sich.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den riesigen Hippocampi, der hinter ihm auf und ab schwamm. Eigentlich seltsam, immerhin sind die Dinger nicht wirklich klein.

Lächelnd ging ich auf das Tier zu. 

"Hallo Regenbogen", begrüßte ich es freundlich und streichelte über seinen Kopf.

Es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er schnaubte und rieb seinen Kopf an meiner Hand.

Tyson hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auf den Rücken geschwungen und hielt mir auffordernd seine Hand hin. Ich nahm sie und mit seiner Hilfe nahm auch ich Platz.

Ich hatte kaum Zeit mich darauf vorzubereiten, als Regenbogen auch schon untertauchte und mit kräftigen Schlägen seiner Flosse zügig Richtung Camp Half Blood schwamm.

Vaiana P.o.V.

Stöhnend wachte ich auf und rieb mir den Hinterkopf. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal und richtete mich vorsichtig auf.

Autsch! Fluchend rieb ich mir meine Stirn, die gegen irgendetwas gestoßen war. Bei näherer Inspektion meiner Umgebung stellte ich fest, dass es der Segelmast war.

Was machte er hier? Was machte ICH hier? Ich lag in einem der Kanus, hatte aber keine Ahnung mehr wie ich hierhin gekommen war. Wage blitzte etwas in meinem Gedächtnis auf, ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, der das Meer befehligte. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und das Bild verblasste. Ein Traum? 

Ich seufzte. Ich war wirklich sehr müde gewesen, als ich auf die Patrouille gegangen bin, könnte es sein, dass ich mich einfach in eines der Kanus gelegt habe und eingeschlafen bin.

Eine andere Erklärung fiel mir nicht ein und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf, bevor sich die Anderen noch Sorgen machten.


	7. Es sollte doch nur ein Schwertkampftraining sein

Percy und Annabeth hatten sich in der Schwertkampfarena verabredet um die jüngeren Campern zu unterrichten. Normalerweise hätte Percy jetzt gemurrt, weil er nicht zum Strand gehen konnte, wie es eigentlich sein Plan war. Heute jedoch war es anders. Heute würde Annabeth ihm nämlich helfen.

Aufgeregt hüpfte Percy auf und ab. Auch ohne ADHS wäre er ganz hibbelig und zappelig vor Aufregung. Es war nämlich das erste Mal in diesem Sommer, dass er seinen Neunmalklug sehen würde.

Er hatte sie so vermisst, nachdem er zurück zu seiner Mutter gegangen ist um zur Schule zu gehen, wie er es ihr versprochen hatte. Ein ganzes Schuljahr hatte er sie nicht gesehen, denn in den Ferien kam entweder ihm oder ihr immer etwas dazwischen.

Er seufzte verträumt auf.

Plötzlich wurde es dunkel. Jemand hatte ihm die Hände über die Augen gelegt. Eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme fragte :" Na? Wer bin ich, Algenhirn?".

Er wirbelte herum und sah sie. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Noch immer hatte sie stahlgraue Augen und blonde Prinzessinenlocken, die ihr in ihrem Zopf über die Schulter fielen. Noch immer hatte sie eine gesunde Bräune, welche von der vielen Zeit die sie draußen verbrachte kam und noch immer sah es so aus, als wäre ihre eine Augenbraue ein wenig höher als die Andere, was ihr einen neugierigen und einschüchterndenen Gesichtsausdruck verlieh. Einen Gesichtsausdruck, den er über die Jahre lieben gelernt hatte.

Percy strahlte, "Annabeth!". Er erdrückte sie fast.

"Algenhirn!", auch sie lachte und für diesen einen Augenblick war alles perfekt.

Dann spürte Percy plötzlich etwas Kaltes am Hals. Als er nach unten schielte, sah er einen Dolch an seiner Kehle blitzen.

Annabeth lächelte ihn triumphierend an. "Die erste Runde geht dann wohl an mich.", sie grinste frech.

"Denkste!", sagte Percy und beförderte mit einer flüssigen Bewegung Springflut aus seiner Tasche. Er schob die Kappe von seinem Stift und hielt kurz darauf sein glänzendes Bronzeschwert in der Hand. Er zog seinen Kopf von dem Dolch weg und schlug diesen zur Seite. Dann griff er an. Springflut und er wurden Eins und das Schwert glitt nach vorne, als wäre es Percy's verlängerter Arm. Doch Annabeth war keine Anfängerin, sie wich aus und stieß selbst vor. Der Dolch glitt haarscharf an Percy vorbei und hätte er nicht so gute Reflexe gehabt, hätte er jetzt eine klaffende Wunde in seiner Seite. Er spürte den Luftzug als der Dolch sein Ziel verfehlte. Annabeth wirbelte herum und versuchte es erneut. Die Klingen trafen aufeinander. Wieder und wieder.

Irgendwann jedoch hatte Percy einen Dolch an seiner Kehle und Annabeth ein Schwert auf ihrer Brust. Sie sahen einander an und lachten. Die eben noch intensive Spannung fiel rapide ab.

Da hörten die beiden ein Klatschen. Der Applaus wurde langsam lauter.

Verwundert sahen sie sich um. Während sie miteinander gekämpft hatten, hatte sich eine kleine Zuschauermenge um sie gebildet, sie hatte davon gar nichts mitbekommen. Die meisten davon waren Neulinge, die ihnen gespannt zugesehen hatte und nun versuchten ein paar der Bewegungen nachzumachen. Einige jedoch, waren bekannte Geschter aus den letzten Jahren, die den beiden zunickten, oder ihnen ein Grinden schenkten.

Plötzlich fluchte Percy auf :"Verdammt!". Zu seinen Füßen bildete sich eine kleine Blutlache, in die unaufhörlich Blut tropfte und Percy hielt sich das Gesicht. Er hatte Nasenbluten bekommen. Seit der Sache mit Gaia, hasste er Nasenbluten. Er erinnerte ihn daran, wie er die Erdgöttin erweckt hatte und wie ihm Kampf gegen sie, Leo dann gefallen war. Die Erinnerung tat weh und schmerzte.

Annabeth, die wusste was los war wurde hektisch. "Los! Hat irgendjemand etwas um das zu stoppen?"

Keiner antwortete. Annabeth fluchte.

Sie nahm Percy bei der Hand und lief mit ihm zur Krankenstation. Dort angekommen ignorierte sie die Apollo-Camper, die ihr sagten, dass das so nicht geht und fing an die ganzen Schubladen und Schränke zu durchwühlen, bis sie gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Sie rannte schnell zu Percy zurück, der sich betäubt auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte. "Hier", sie hielt ihm die Verpackung förmlich ins Gesicht, "Tu das in deine Nase, dann hört es auf.".

Percy tat wie ihm befohlen und schob sich das Tampon in die Nase. Dann wurde ihm klar, was er gerade getan hatte.

Ein Ausdruck der Verwirrung stand nun komplett über sein Gesicht geschrieben, "Ein Tampon? Ist das dein Ernst Annabeth?"

Annabeth musste lachen, da seine Nase zu war, klang er sehr seltsam. Dann setzte sie ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf und klimperte mit den Wimpern, "Was denn? Das besteht aus Watte und hilft wirklich ausgezeichnet gegen Blutungen. Ich sollte das wissen, schließlich-" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Percy hielt sich die Ohren zu und fing an "LaLaLaLaLa" zu singen. Schließlich, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Annabeth aufgehört hatte zu reden, sagte er: "Ist gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich behalte dieses... Ding in der Nase und du verlierst nicht ein weiteres Wort darüber, Deal?".

"Deal.", bekräftigte ihm die Hand ernsthaft hin. Er nahm sie an und schüttelte sie feierlich. Dann brachen die beiden in Gelächter aus, was ihnen missbilligende Blick von den Apollo-Campern einbrachte.

"Pssst!", würden sie angezischt, "Wir haben eben erst einen ernsten Fall hereinbekommen! Travis und Connor haben Katie verärgert und sehen jetzt aus, wie eine Blumenwiese. Sie hat Veilchen, Efeu, Gänseblümchen und was weiß ich auf ihnen wachsen lassen. Travis hat es besonders schlimm erwischt, ihm wächst eine Pflanze aus dem Ohr. Und Katie weigert sich, diese Katastrophe ungeschehen zu machen. Also seid gefälligst etwas leise und nehmt Rücksicht auf die anderen Patienten."

Kleinlaut verließen die beiden die Krankenstation, nur um draußen umso lauter in Gelächter auszubrechen. Die beiden kugelten auf dem Boden herum. "Das...", japste Percy zwischen ein paar Lachern, "War genial!".

"Ja.", sagte Annabeth nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, "Das war es. Ich wünschte nur wir hätten ein Bild davon!". Dann fingen die beiden wieder an loszuprusten.

In dem Moment kam Katie vorbei. "Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Nach dem Percy und Annabeth sich soweit gefangen hatten, dass sie reden konnten ohne die ganze Zeit dabei zu kichern, erklärte Annabeth, "Wir waren gerade in der Krankenstation."

"Und?"

Percy antwortete, "Wie haben das von den Stolls gehört. Das ist genial Katie, ich hätte die beiden zu gerne gesehen!"

Katie grinste und sagte: "Ich wünschte ich hätte ein Foto gemacht, dass könnte ich mir dann vergrößern lassen und als Plakat über mein Bett hängen."

Bei dem Gedanken daran fingen alle drei an, wieder zu lachen. Sie bekamen komische Blicke zugeworfen, aber das war es Wert.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dieser OS ist recht kurz, da er in einer Kommentarbox entstanden ist. Die FF ist echt gut, guckt also unbedingt mal bei _ChristyBlue_ (auf Wattpad) rein, wenn ihr ein gutes Harry Potter/PJO Crossover sucht :D Natürlich habe ich das Ganze im Endeffekt noch ein wenig ausgebaut, aber ja.... Und die Idee des Leophones selbst gehört natürlich auch Christy :P

Zuerst einmal muss festgehalten werden, dass Annabeth sturköpfig war. Wirklich stur. Aber Leo war eben genauso starrsinnig und beharrte darauf, dass es seine Erfindung war, woraufhin Annabeth dann erwiderte, dass seine Erfindung ja auch irgendwie Absatz auf dem Markt finden muss und dass tut sie nicht, mit einem so unmöglich langem Namen. 

Und so nahm das Schicksaal, beziehungsweise die langatmige Konversation der beiden ihren Lauf:

"Nein Leo, wir nennen deine Erfindung unter keinen Umständen SuperMcShizzle-Hotstuff-AlldaLadieslovedaLeophone!", Annabeth raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. 

Sie diskutierten schon eine Ewigkeit und waren noch nicht einen Schritt weiter gekommen. Und sobald sie das dachte, kam auch schon Leo und entgegnete schmollend: "Aber Annabeth, ICH habe das erfunden! Und genau zeigt der Name auch nur... Das und das ich der begehrteste Junggeselle der Welt bin!"

"Nein!"

"Aber-"

"Nein!"

"Annabeth hör mir doch mal zu! Wie wäre es mit SuperMcShizzle-Hottstuff-Leophone? Siehst du? Ich habe den Namen gekürzt." 

Leo zog einen Schmollmund und sah Annabeth bittend an.

Diese ließ sein Blick kalt und erwiderte: "Nein! Der Name ist einfach immer noch zu lang! Außerdem klingst du gerade wie ein kleines Kind, dass seinen Willen nicht bekommt!"

Leo setzte einen empörten Blick auf, wie um zu widersprechen, doch ddann viel ihm auf, dass er dadurch ihre Aussage nur bestätigen würde.

"McShizzle-Leophone."

"Argh! Leo bitte! Lass uns einen Kompromiss schließen, wir nennen es Leophone nach dir, aber lassen alle zusätzlichen 'Titel' weg." machte Annabeth ein verzweifeltes letztes Angebot von ihrer Seite. Sie wusste, wenn er darauf nicht eingehen würde, würde sie ihn umbringen, sie hatte die Nase gestrichen voll.

Und auch Leo wusste das anscheinend. Gespielt beleidigt murmelte ein "Na gut..."

Sie schlagen ein und Leo entschuldigt sich schnell, mit der Ausrede, dass er noch ein paar letzte Feinheiten an seiner Erfindung, an seinem Leophone bearbeiten müsse. Sobald er glaubte außer Hörweite von Annabeth zu sein, sprang er in die Luft und rief: "Ver-damm-t! Yes Baby! Wer ist der Größte? Wer hat bald eine Erfindung mit seinem Namen drauf in jedem Geschäft stehen? Genau, Ich! Der supreme commander der Argo II! Der McShizzle der McShizzles! Der Hotstuff! Booja!"

Doch nicht umsonst, war das Tier der Athene eine Eule. Annabeths scharfen Ohren entging Leos Jubeln nicht und sie lächelte leicht, zufrieden eine gute Lösung gefunden zu haben, die einer Tochter der Athene würdig ist. Dann jedoch wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Freund zu, der den Weg entlanggeschlendert kam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollte jemand das ganze bis zum Ende gelesen haben, bitte ich hier um einen Kommentar :)  
> Ich möchte wissen, was ich alles verbessern kann und wenn ihr ANregungen für ganz neue Oneshots habt, sind die auch herzlich willkommen :)


End file.
